bungostraydogsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Куникида Доппо
is a member of the Armed Detective Company. Личность Доппо предстает очень серьезным, но при этом слегка вспыльчивым молодым человеком. Всю свою жизнь документирует события в записной книжке. Не признает ничего, кроме своего небольшого блокнота. As a member of the Armed Detective Company, Doppo is very professional and diligent when it comes to his job because to him, the reputation of the agency takes precedence over anything else. He constantly feels the need to organize, gather, and schedule every bit of detail, which is why he may come off as somewhat too strict and harsh during investigations. He can also be seen as practical to a fault, as he almost considered abandoning a kidnapped Atsushi because the boy's presence might implicate the agency. Despite this, Doppo is nonetheless a trustworthy and loyal detective that many in the agency rely on because of his authoritative capability and responsible nature. He is almost never seen without his trademark notebook, which he believes to be an "ideal" and guide to life. He utilizes its function for several reasons, such as data-gathering, planning, and most importantly, a medium for his ability, Doppo Poetry. While depicting a calm and careful front, Doppo is also known for his exasperated outbursts, which is primarily caused by his partner, Dazai, who constantly vexes him with his suicidal attempts. He is also uncharacteristically naive and is prone to easily believe Dazai's lies, which he later jots down in his notebook for future reference. Внешность Doppo is a tall and slim young man with dirty blonde hair and sharp yellow eyes. His bangs are parted to the right and has rather neat, but spiky hair that ends in a long ponytail. He is always seen wearing his glasses. His attire consists of a beige vest over a black long-sleeved dress shirt, a red ribbon tied into a bow around the collar, beige pants and plain brown shoes. Происхождения In Chapter 3, when Atsushi is guessing everyone's previous occupations before they joined the Armed Detective Company, it is revealed that Doppo had previously worked as a math teacher. In Episode 6 & 7, Dazai stole his Ideal and showed Kunikida's ideal woman to Atsushi Nakajima and Sasaki Nobuko, a woman they rescued from Episode 6. They also had the same reaction, saying that his ideal woman has gone a bit too far. Sadly, his ideal woman wasn't stated/shown so it remains unknown to the viewers. He also looks out for a boy named Rokuzou, a hacker, because he felt guilty by his father's death. The story is, he tracked down theAzure King's hideout and 5 detectives came to the said place, since the military, police, etc. were busy. The said terrorist soon committed suicide by blowing up his own hideout with the detectives as he was cornered. One of the detectives was Rokuzou's father, thus, Kunikida felt the need of looking out for him as a dad. Сюжет Способности His ability, Doppo Poetry (独歩吟客, Doppo Ginkaku?), makes objects written on the papers of his notebook come into existence. However, it does not work on objects larger than the notebook. Such objects include a wiregun and a regular gun operated for shooting. He is shown to be able to use pre-written notes as a means for his object summons, which can be especially convenient if one of his hands is bound and incapacitated. Nevertheless, his ability possesses a greater flaw, since the pages of his notebook are limited and getting a new one is expensive. Прочее * He along with several other characters appeared in the mobile game Love Heaven as a limited time character. * He was a math teacher before working for Armed Detectives Company.